1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry treating apparatus, and more particularly to a laundry treating apparatus capable of removing moisture form the interior of the laundry treating apparatus after the completion of operation of the laundry treating apparatus, thereby preventing generation of an offensive odor and propagation of bacteria caused by moisture in the interior of the laundry treating apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A laundry treating apparatus means a machine used to perform a treatment such as washing, drying, and regeneration. Typically, such a laundry treating apparatus means a washing machine having a function to wash laundry, a drying machine having a function to dry washed laundry, or a washing/drying machine having both the washing and drying functions.
Generally, such a conventional laundry treating apparatus is of a top loading type in which laundry is loaded into the laundry treating apparatus through the top of an outer case. In this case, accordingly, a top lid provided at the top of the outer case is opened when it is desired to load laundry into the laundry treating apparatus. The laundry treating apparatus operates under the condition in which the top lid is closed. In order to unload the laundry after the completion of the operation, the top lid is again opened.
Generally, the above-mentioned conventional laundry treating apparatus is maintained in a sealed state after the unloading of the laundry. For this reason, there is a problem in that the laundry treating apparatus get damp due to water left in the interior thereof after the completion of the operation.
In this case, a circuit board included in a control panel of the laundry treating apparatus may be short-circuited due to moisture. In addition, where the laundry treating apparatus is maintained in the sealed state for a prolonged period of time, there may be a sanitation problem in that an offensive odor may be generated, or mold or bacteria may propagate.
Referring to FIG. 1, an example of the above-mentioned conventional laundry treating apparatus is illustrated. The conventional laundry treating apparatus includes